soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Barber Forrester
Marcus Barber Forrester ( Walton) is a fictional character from the CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. The character first appeared on May 13, 2008 and being portrayed by actor, Texas Battle. Marcus is notable for being the first biracial child on the show (besides his daughter Rosie) as the son of Justin Barber and Donna Logan. Storylines Marcus is first introduced attending the funeral of Storm Logan. After his arrival, he begins working at Forrester Creations. He is revealed to be the son of Donna Logan and Justin Barber, but he was adopted by Eric Forrester during Donna's marriage to Eric. Marcus explained that the Waltons were good to him but he never felt that he connected with them emotionally. Saying that "they just want him to be happy," they let go of their parental rights which permitted him to be adopted by wealthy Eric Forrester. Eric gives Marcus a position at Forrester Creations in the shipping department, working with Eric's granddaughter Steffy. Steffy and Marcus instantly click and begin to date. Donna warns Marcus to be cautious of Steffy. The Unstable Pam Douglas (Steffy's great-aunt) convinces Steffy to spy on Marcus, which she does. When Steffy learns the truth about Marcus being Donna's child, she is angry about him not telling her. Later, Marcus became head of shipping at the company, becoming Steffy's boss, complicating their relationship after his mother Donna fired Steffy's entire family. Despite being Steffy's boss, he is still deeply in love with his mother's step-granddaughter. Marcus finally wised up to Owen's conniving and manipulation of his mother that he finally had a confrontation with him. After sharing his concerns with his aunt, Brooke Logan, and after talking it over with his mother, Donna finally let Owen go, realizing that she was acting on impulse, aided and abetted by Owen. Owen went back to San Diego and Marcus to celebrate, took Steffy and played hooky from work to have fun on the beach. However, unbeknownst to Marcus, Owen still stayed in Los Angeles; and convinced Donna to not sign the papers to take Eric off the ventilator. Owen convinced Marcus that Ridge was wanting to do in Eric and Marcus confronted him. Ridge admitted what he did was wrong, but he also told Marcus to stay away from Steffy, his daughter. Marcus tried to break it off with her, but she still felt in love with him. They had a wonderful time at Bikini Beach. However, Marcus later remembered that Eric had been given a bottle of gin from Owen and he had suspicions that something had been put in it. He convinced Bridget that something was horribly amiss, and asked her to do a toxicology test on her father. Bridget did so and was shocked to discover that on a blood sample that had been taken when Eric had come into the hospital & that there was a high level of poison in that sample. When she revealed the results to Owen, Donna and Marcus, that was enough proof for him to accuse Owen of poisoning Eric to get at Donna and the Forrester fortune. Eventually, it was revealed that Pamela herself had poisoned Eric with a contaminated Lemon Bar. Thanks to Marcus' investigative ability, this has allowed Ridge to relent in his opinion of Marcus and allowed Steffy to continue seeing him which overjoys her. However, Marcus becomes an accidental victim of the demented Pamela when she orders him to pick up a shipment and he is attacked by a giant cobra which was meant for his mother. Marcus continues his relationship with Steffy after recovering from his cobra bite. Steffy breaks up with him after becoming attracted to Rick. This attraction (which is a result of the death of her sister Phoebe) caused nearly every character on the show intense pain. Marcus later dates Dayzee Leigh, a young woman who works with the homeless. However the relationship doesn't work out and Dayzee later becomes involved with Steffy's older brother Thomas Forrester. She and Thomas end up breaking up and Dayzee reunites with Marcus. Amber Moore gives birth to a baby girl. When a DNA test reveals that Marcus is the father, not Liam Spencer or Oliver Jones, it is revealed that he and Amber had a brief romance resulting in her pregnancy. They name their daughter Ambrosia Barber-Forrester and nickname her Rosie. Amber attempts several times to start a relationship with Marcus, but he had already reconciled with Dayzee instead. Amber eventually gives up on Marcus and offers her complete support for their relationship. Marcus and Dayzee became engaged and marry soon after, but his happiness is short lived when he is accused of running over his friend, Anthony. However, with Caroline Spencer and her then-boyfriend, Thomas Forrester's help Marcus is acquitted of the charge. Marcus was happy to see his adoptive brother, Carter Walton and introduced him to Dayzee and the Forresters, but Marcus narrowly missed seeing Dayzee with Maya, a woman whose baby Dayzee arranged to have adopted. Maya wanted her baby back and Dayzee kept Marcus in the dark about her problem with Maya until Marcus came across the adoption papers. When Dayzee admitted that she had let lawyers handle the adoption and was unsure if money changed hands, Marcus had Carter (also a lawyer) study the papers. Carter said Maya had the legal right to know who adopted her child, so Marcus helped Carter and Dayzee search for the girl only to discover that Maya's baby and her adoptive family had all perished in a car crash. Marcus encouraged Carter to stick around Los Angeles, convincing his cousin, Rick Forrester that Carter's legal expertise would help with the problem of patents and counterfeits at Forrester. Later, Marcus strutted his stuff on the runway when Caroline asked him to model sleepwear in a fundraiser fashion show to benefit her cancer foundation. Marcus was shocked when he attended his aunt Brooke's birthday party: Brooke's nemesis, Taylor Hayes, exposed an affair Brooke had with Bill as well as the baby Brooke had miscarried. Marcus wondered if Brooke's actions would result in her being asked to leave Forrester Creations. Later, Marcus spent an extended period in South Africa on Forrester business, keeping in touch with Dayzee by video chat. Eventually, Dayzee joined him in his travels. Crimes Committed *Posed as the catering staff for Storm Logan's memorial service so he could meet Donna Logan (2008) *Had Donna Logan delivered to the Forrester mansion in a crate (2008) *Kept quiet about Bill Spencer, Jr.'s plot to derail Hope Logan's wedding (2012) *Arrested for vehicular manslaughter as a result of texting while driving (2012) Hospitalizations *Briefly hospitalized from a venomous snake bite (2008) References External Links Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Adoptees Category:Characters introduced in 2008 Category:Forrester family Category:Logan family